Double Dipping
by SlightlyOffKey
Summary: Double Dipping the other ending of the Santa Simulation, This is an additional scene for the season 6 episode Santa Simulation. If you haven't seen it there are spoilers in here. Just a bit to finish off Leonard and Penny's Evening. Then a few chapters more to get us through to Jan 3
1. Night if the Dungeon Master

**Double Dipping the other ending of the Santa Simulation**

**Apartment 4B late evening Saturday night**

Penny walked through the door into her apartment in her black coat over her very short black dress. She was surprised to see Leonard sitting on her couch. She started to speak when she noticed he was asleep. Penny dropped her keys and small clutch purse on the table by the door. She kicked off the very high black heels then leaned down and picked them up.

"I love these shoes but boy can they get to you after three or four hours."

She set them on the coffee table then sat down next to Leonard who still had on his clothes from earlier. Penny just stared at Leonard for several moments, a smile spreading slowly across her face. She leaned over and kissed Leonard softly on the cheek.

Leonard stirred and opened his eyes, "Hi, sorry I must have dozed off."

Penny leaned back but her hand stayed on his shoulder, "What are you doing here trying to double dip tonight, play your board game and have sex with your girlfriend?"

Leonard snickered, "I came over and hung our stockings on the fireplace, see?"

He pointed toward the cardboard fireplace. His stocking which Penny had given him on their first Christmas was next to her old stocking she'd had when she was a child. Penny looked over her smile wide again. When she looked back at Leonard she had put on a more stern face.

"Still not getting into this little black dress, you."

Leonard grinned and looked sideways at her checking out the short dress and her long legs.

"I just needed to decompress from the game."

Penny had a soft smile on now, "Didn't it go well?"

Leonard shook his head, "Well everything was going great until Sheldon fed Santa to the ogres?"

Penny looked puzzled, "He what?"

Leonard pushed his glasses up his nose, "I wrote up a really good dungeon with a Christmas theme for the guys. Though Raj died right away the rest of them made it all the way through. It was pretty cool. I made them figure out and sing a Christmas carol. Sheldon even had eggnog then I got them all to play jingle bells on the hand bells."

Penny looked puzzled again, "Okay sound pretty festive in a nerdy sort of way, what happened?"

Leonard rolled his eyes, "Sheldon, The point of the adventure was to rescue Santa Claus who had been kidnapped by ogres and therefore saving Christmas. They got to the final room and Sheldon paralyzed the other guys, threw the key to Santa's chains in a chasm. Then he kicked him in the gut and left him to be eaten by ogres."

Penny face went to shocked, "Wow, that's pretty cold, even if it was only a silly game."

Leonard nodded slowly frowning, "Then he explained why he hated Santa. When Sheldon was little he told a mall Santa that for Christmas he wanted him to bring back his Grandfather who had died that year."

"Oh, that's so sad. No wonder Sheldon doesn't like Christmas."

Leonard agreed, "Yeah but you think he'd get over it after he found out Santa was made up?"

Penny leaned over and pulled Leonard into a hug, "I still believe in Santa Leonard. It's the being good all year I've always had the problem with."

Leonard chuckled, "Yeah I think he only brings gifts to people that have been in a coma all year."

Penny ran her hand up his chest and kissed him, "You are a funny man. I changed my mind I guess I'll let you double dip and get me out of this little black dress, but just this once."

Leonard looked surprised, "Really that will be a first, the dungeon master actually having sex after a game."

Penny snickered, "Just leave your dice here."

She pulled him up and led him toward her bedroom.

**Okay a one shot just for fun, I hope you enjoyed and it and gave you a jolly warm fuzzy.**

**SOK**


	2. Missing Shirt Fascination

**Missing Shirt Fascination**

**Penny's Bedroom later that evening**

The little black dress lay on the floor where Penny had slipped it off for Leonard. On top of it lay her very small black g string and black lace bra. He was lying bare chested in the bed with Penny's comforter pulled up to his waist. Penny could be heard washing in the sink in the bathroom the door open. Leonard looked around for his socks then realized they were still on his feet. He leaned over the side of the bed and retrieved the orange t-shirt with a white design he'd been wearing earlier then slipped it on.

Penny came out of the bathroom her face clean of makeup and hair back in a loose pony tail. She had on Leonard's white Paradox molecule T-Shirt and pink short pajama bottoms.

Leonard looked at her surprised, "Hey that's my shirt I was just wearing that on Thursday."

Penny got that oh crap look on her face, "Okay you caught me, I took your shirt on Thursday night I was planning on wearing it to bed tonight because you wouldn't be here. I would have snuck it back into your laundry on Sunday."

Leonard got a puzzled look on his face his eyebrows raised he looked at her through his glasses, "Okay, but why?"

Penny seemed very self-conscious for a moment then slid into bed beneath the comforter beside him. She slid up next to him facing him.

"If you really need to know I miss you sometimes, so if we're fighting or I know I won't be sleeping with you I steal one of your shirts to sleep in."

Leonard smiled softly, "You could take a clean one you know I wouldn't really notice."

Penny snuggled into his shoulder, "I tried that it doesn't work it has to be one you've worn. They're softer and they smell like you so it's like you're here wrapped around me."

Leonard gulped, "Wow that's kind of sweet and gross at the same time, you like my sweaty shirts."

Penny giggled, "I wouldn't take a really stinky one Leonard just one that smells like you, your deodorant, shampoo and you."

"You could always just invite me over."

Penny shook her head, "We're not ready for every night yet and then there are the times I'm mad at you."

Leonard lay back looking at the ceiling, "You really do love me."

Penny just nodded, "Yep, I told you so. Ever wonder what happened to that black Superman t-shirt you had when we broke up?"

Leonard turned toward her, "Yeah I even asked you about it."

Penny snuggled more, "I lied, I still have it and wore it when things got real bad. You know, Priya bad."

Leonard pulled her even closer, "Are you ever going to give it back?"

Penny kissed his cheek, "Nope it's my just in case shirt."

"Just in case of what, you break up with me again?"

Penny ran her hand up and down his chest, "No in case you finally get tired of me and find somebody else."

Leonard looked disturbed, he sat up on one arm looking in Penny's face, "Penny I asked you to marry me. I don't even consider going out with anyone else. You should know you're the love of my life."

Penny nodded solemnly, "Am I Leonard, how can you be sure. If someone comes along prettier than me and smarter than me will you still feel that way?"

Leonard looked very determined, "Yes, I'd prove it to you and ask you to marry me again if it wouldn't make things weird again."

Penny looked in his face, "No need, I'll just change my answer to yes will that work?"

Leonard started breathing shallowly. He reached for the inhaler behind him on the nightstand. He took two puffs off the inhaler and looked back at her, " Do you mean that yes you'll marry me. I really wanted to ask again in a better setting."

Penny gave him that beautiful teasing smile of hers, "This seems like a pretty good setting."

Leonard controlled his breathing, "Alright, Penny will you marry me?"

Penny continued to smile, "Let me think about it."

Leonard looked utterly deflated. Penny brought her hand up to his face, "Okay I thought about it, Yes Leonard I'll marry you but I want us to wait awhile. We keep it between us for a while and just keep dating for the sake of the children."

Leonard looked confused, "The children?"

Penny laughed, "Sheldon"

Leonard got a look of understanding on his face, "Oh yeah I see that."

Penny ran her hand up and down his chest, "Are you going to be able to sleep now?"

Leonard thought about it, "No I really am too excited to sleep. I kind of want to go up on the roof and yell she said yes."

Penny sat up and started to peel off his t-shirt, "I guess I'll just need to relax you again."

Leonard just smiled and started taking off his shirt as well.

Penny smiled at him again, "Sweetie take your socks off this time okay."

Leonard blushed

**Just a little bit more to keep my hand in, the first two chapters of the new book are on the blog its called The Golden Ring Thread, SOK**


	3. The Geiger Reoccurrence

**Chapter 3 The Geiger Reoccurrence**

**(So no new episode until Jan. 3 let's fill in the blank)**

Leonard awoke before Penny the next morning he rolled up on his left arm her right hand still resting on his chest. She had put his stolen white paradox t-shirt back on afterward to sleep in last night. Leonard had pulled back on his socks but not his shirt. Leonard watched Penny sleep for a few moments. He probably would have continued to but as he reached for his glasses off the night stand her eyes fluttered open.

"Leonard what time is it?"

Leonard picked up his phone off the nightstand and put it back down, "It's 9:45 we slept kind of late."

Penny sighed then snuggled into Leonard, "Late if you're a drill sergeant maybe, it's Sunday we have the whole day."

Leonard lay all the way back down with his arm around her shoulder, her head resting on his chest.

"I still can't believe you said yes."

Penny smiled, "Well you did things in the right order this time, had sex, asked then had sex again. If you do the steps in the right order things work out better."

Penny giggled for second then ran her hand up his chest.

"Leonard can we do something different for New Year's this year, maybe go somewhere there's no costume party. We already did that at Halloween."

Leonard stared at the ceiling, "I'm sure Sheldon is looking for another trophy. Let's see we have Christmas Eve with the gang, Christmas morning drinking lactose free cocoa in front of our corrugated fireplace."

Penny smirked, "Let's go with Baileys and coffee."

Leonard nodded, "Okay, there's always the big faculty New Year's Eve party at the university. Maybe we can get everyone to go to that."

Penny rolled her eyes, "Great a long evening with a bunch of scientists is there a lecture too."

Leonard chuckled, "Actually it usually gets pretty wild I've heard. They have a band and dancing. A lot of the donors show up. Last year I hear the campus police had to be called twice."

Penny looked surprised and looked up toward Leonard, "Really"

Leonard just nodded again, "You get a lot of really tightly wrapped people and their spouses at an open bar for six hours and things tend to get pretty rowdy."

Penny smiled, "Okay I'm in. I still remember Sheldon mooned the people at the awards dinner last time, could be a hoot. So what should we do today?"

"I don't know about you but I'm starting an anonymous blog called She Said Yes"

"There is just going to be no living with you for a while is there?"

Leonard took his glasses off then snuggled down so they were face to face, "You could always make me relax again"

Penny's face got serious, "Take your socks off."

**New Year's Eve**

Leonard in his best jacket and shirt watched as Penny walked off the dance floor. Behind her on the dance floor Dr. Gablehouser had a large grin on his face. Penny had on a short red dress with sequins that sparkled as she walked back to the table. She had red matching high heels that she took off when she danced with Leonard. Penny sat at the table next to Leonard.

"Okay I took one for the team and danced with your department chair. He seems nice."

"Yeah he's a nice guy, you look beautiful Penny of course you always do."

Penny blushed, "Okay Leonard that's the fourth time you've told me tonight. I get it."

Bernadette in a black strapless dress was sitting beside Leonard and smiled, "You do look wonderful Penny."

Amy in a green evening gown on the other side of Bernadette agreed, "Fabulous is more like it."

Penny continued to blush then looked up as she heard her name.

"Penny is that you?"

Penny turned to see a tall woman in a short blue dress and black heels walk toward her. She had long curled blonde hair and large bright blue eyes. Behind her was a tall man with black hair in a dark blue suit, white shirt and red tie.

The look of recognition came onto Penny's face then a mild shock, "Kathy Geiger? Wow it's been forever what are you doing at Caltech?"

Kathy Geiger had a rather large mischievous smile upon her face, "My husband Hank and I are teaching here this year we're on loan from Nebraska's department of advanced mathematics. You remember Hank don't you? Oh maybe not he had his eyes corrected with laser surgery. So he's no longer four eyed stank as you used to call him."

Penny was really looking uncomfortable now. Kathy Geiger's smile didn't change but her tone became mocking, "So what are you doing here, are you the escort of one of these gentlemen."

Kathy motioned toward the table. Penny looked really shocked. Amy leaned over to Bernadette, "Did she just call Penny an escort?"

Bernadette nodded and leaned toward Amy, "I think so. Remember Penny telling us about the girl they tied up and left all night in a cornfield."

Amy's eyes got big, "With the corncob in her mouth?"

Bernadette just nodded.

Penny turned and wrapped her arm through Leonard's, "I'm here with my fiancé Leonard. Dr. Leonard Hofstadter, he's and experimental physicist."

Around the table the entire gang looked shocked. Amy mouthed the words "fiancé" to Bernadette.

Leonard leaned over to Penny's ear as he extended his hand to Kathy and Hank, "I thought we were keeping this to ourselves for a while?"

Penny said through a clenched smile, "Things change"

Leonard shook hands with Kathy then Hank, "Nice to meet you guys."

Kathy continued to smile, "Penny come on up to the bar Hank and I would like to buy a drink."

Sheldon looked over at them, "It's an open bar you could get her a drink but the university is paying the bar tab."

Penny stood, "I think they just want to have a chat Sheldon."

Penny stood and followed then toward the bar.

Amy was looking over at Leonard, "Fiancé Leonard, when were you two planning on telling us?"

Leonard looked confused, "We weren't not until later I just asked her again right before Christmas. Who is Kathy and Hank?"

Bernadette looked over at Amy questioningly. Amy shrugged, "Well Penny and some of her friends once tied up Kathy and…"

When the story ended Leonard looked appalled, "My Penny was a bully?"

Bernadette did her best Penny impression, "Little bit, yeah"

Leonard looked around for Penny. She wasn't at the bar. Then he saw a small flash of red was going out the door. Leonard jumped to his feet.

"Come on you guys Penny's in trouble."

The entire gang followed.

**Parking lot at Caltech**

Kathy was wrapping the rope around Penny who had a napkin shoved in her mouth and the light pole she was standing in front of as Hank held her shoulders. Leonard leading the entire gang came running up to a sudden stop.

Leonard was irate, "Stop that! Stop that right now! This is not high school. We all got picked on in high school and even college."

Hank let go of Penny's shoulders and stepped toward Leonard. Amy and Bernadette both stepped toward Kathy who dropped the rope and stepped back.

Leonard looked up at Hank who of course was several inches taller than himself, "You're a math nerd do the math. Six against two how do you think this nerd rumble will end?"

Hank backed up and took Kathy's hand. They turned and started walking away from the parking lot.

Sheldon piped up, "Just keep walking Cornhuskers"

Everyone stared at Sheldon for a moment except Leonard who went to Penny. He removed the napkin from her mouth and started to untie the rope holding her to the pole.

"Are you alright? Should we call the campus police?"

Penny's arms went around Leonard's neck and she pulled him into a hug, "No it's okay I probably deserved it."

She pulled back from Leonard looking into his face, "Leonard sweetie you're my hero I never told you that before but this isn't the first time. I love you sweetie"

Penny kissed him and Leonard held her tight for a few moments.

Howard looked pleasantly happy, "Well that ended well let's get back to the party."

They turned back toward the party walking as couples Raj next to Howard and Bernadette.

Leonard's arm was around Penny's back. She in her high heels four inches taller than him had her arm around his shoulder.

"Well that's the first time logic ever won a fight for me. You know when we get back to the table the questions from Sheldon will start."

Penny stopped kicked off her heels and leaned over to pick them up in her right hand, her left arm going around Leonard as they started walking again.

Penny leaned over and kissed Leonard on the cheek, "You're one tough nerd Leonard."

Leonard blushed, "Thank You. I always wanted to rescue a damsel in distress."

"Just as long as it's this damsel feel free."

**Okay that gets us to New Year's, hope you all had a gala time, SOK**


End file.
